


in which nothing ever works for lance aka all the time

by hatehateslove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatehateslove/pseuds/hatehateslove
Summary: @astro-nxt said:no fucking angst trope hurts me more than when person A buys/makes something for person B without them knowing, wanting to surprise them, but person B cancels/forgets/rejects their plans or some shit like that and person A just,,,, pretends everything’s alright,,, no big deal,, even though they’re hurt bc they spent so much time/money on the thing. bonus if person A ends up throwing the thing out or returning it





	in which nothing ever works for lance aka all the time

Movie nights had become tradition to Lance. Every Friday night he and Keith would argue over what movie they were gonna watch that week. Lance would want something romantic or action packed, and Keith would disagree for the sake of disagreeing just to bicker with Lance for the hell of it. It always made Lance smile the sweetest smile when Keith would fake-give in and agree to watch another superhero movie.

It had become the highlight of Lance’s week, his time to completely destress and unwind and spend time with his maybe-boyfriend. The start of their weekend, and the first time in the whole week that they could spend more than just the 20 some minutes they saw each other throughout the week.

Keith’s birthday was falling on a Tuesday this year. And Lance knew that they’d both be too busy to really do something special but he didn’t want Keith’s birthday to come and go without doing something nice for Keith. He’d gotten him a leather bracelet that he thought Keith would like very much with a matching stud to go with it. It had been a bit expensive, but Lance did’t mind spending a little extra money for Keith.

But he’d also felt like he could do something that showed Keith that he really cared. So he googled dairy-free cake recipes and shoved Hunk out of the kitchen Thursday night, so he could bake for Keith. It…had not gone great.

The first cake hadn’t risen at all. So Lance had to scrap it The second burned when Lance _accidentally_ fell asleep waiting for the timer to go off, which it had, just…not loud enough or long enough to wake Lance.

The third one came out decent, but it was also well past 3 in the morning once it had cooled enough for Lance to even think about frosting it.

And well.

Frosting wasn’t as easy as Lance thought it would be.

When the first chunk of the cake broke off Lance tried gluing it back with the frosting, but that only held until another chunk broke off.

At that Lance got angry, he had spent way too much time for this to back fire now. He blinked away the exhaustion and wiped away the angry tears and looked up how to better frost a cake. He came across a blog post where the person had encountered the same problem he had, who had made cake pops out of the broken cake she’d had left.

Cake pops. Keith would love them, and so Lance crumbled his third cake and made little balls and dipped them into melted chocolate and left them in the fridge to set — with just enough time to shower and change and get to work.

It wasn’t until sometime after 6 that Lance got the chance to ask Keith what movie he wanted to watch tonight. Keith had been doing something on a computer, distractedly typing away, his brow furrowed at his screen.

“Ah, sorry, I can’t today I have to go to a thing Shiro’s making me go to so,” Keith shrugged it off, not at all worried, positive Lance could wait till next Friday anyway. It wasn’t a big deal, just a dumb movie night.

Meanwhile, a white hot heat traveled up Lance’s core, it shot up past his neck and shoulders and settled as a flush of red heat across his cheeks. He swallowed his disappointment, he exhaled his frustration, and smiled away his sadness. “No worries, man,” He gulped awkwardly, his voice eating most of the word ‘man’, “We can always do next week.”

Keith nodded distractedly, “Yeah. Yeah. No problem.”

Lance gave a shaky smile that Keith didn’t look up at anyways. Lance’s hands fisted at his sides, trying to keep it together even though he could feel his chest ache at the thought of no movie, no present, no _Keith_ , no cake pops.

He felt a hysteric sob work its way up his throat, probably brought on by the exhaustion of not getting any sleep. He swallowed hard, not letting it get to him. He gave Keith another tight lipped smile, one Keith didn’t look up for once again, and let Keith finish whatever he was doing. 

Lance had wanted to go straight to his room and sleep until tomorrow, but his feet brought him to a stop in the kitchen, in front of the refrigerator. He opened it and felt his stomach drop at the sight of his imperfectly perfect cake pops. 

His bottom lip trembled and he felt thick, hot tears well up. He grabbed the rack of cake pops and threw the thing in its entirety into the garbage.

He left the kitchen just as he’d found it sans cake pops. 

And it wasn’t like Keith noticed the absence of them at their next movie night anyway. 

 

 


End file.
